cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Loggia
Robert Loggia (1930 - 2015) Film Deaths *''The Lost Missile (1958)'' [Dr. David Loring]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself to destroy the missile. *''An Officer and a Gentleman (1982)'' [Byron Mayo]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of natural causes, at some point between the scenes of Richard Gere's youth and the present-day scenes. *''Psycho II (1983)'' [Dr. Bill Raymond]: Stabbed in the chest by Meg Tilly when he comes up behind her and startles her; he then falls over the staircase railing, driving the knife further in on the way down. *''Scarface (1983)'' [Frank Lopez]: Shot to death by Steven Bauer, acting on Al Pacino's orders. *''The Believers'' (1987) [Lieutenant Sean McTaggert]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after having a voodoo curse placed on him; the scene cuts away as Robert puts the gun in his mouth, and we hear the shot as Martin Sheen walks away. *''Oliver & Company'' (1988; animated) [Sykes]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when his limousine is hit by a subway train at the end of a chase on Brooklyn Bridge (whilst he is pursuing Dom Deluise and Natalie Gregory). *''Relentless'' (1989) [Detective Bill Malloy]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Judd Nelson in Robert's kitchen. *''Innocent Blood (1992)'' [Sallie 'The Shark' Macelli]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Anne Parillaud. He later returns as a vampire, and later explodes after being set on fire in a car crash caused by Anthony LaPaglia. *''Coldblooded'' (1995) [Gordon]: Shot to death, along with Peter Riegert and Jay Kogen, by Jason Priestley. *''Lost Highway'' (1997) [Mr. Eddy/Dick Laurent]: Shot in the head by Robert Blake by the side of the road, after his throat is slit by Bill Pullman. *''Wide Awake'' (1998) [Grandpa Beal]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack while talking to his grandson (Joseph Cross) some time before the story begins; Robert only appears in flashbacks. *''Tim & Eric's Billion Dollar Movie (2012)'' [Tommy Schlaang]: Decapitated by Eric Weireheim and Tim Heidecker after Tim & Eric throw swords towards him and William Atherton. (Played for comic effect) TV Deaths *''The Wild Wild West: The Night of Sudden Death (1965)'' [Warren Trevor]: Eaten by an alligator when he falls into the lake at the end of a fight with Robert Conrad. *''The Big Valley: The Profit and the Lost (1968)'' [Vern Hickson]: Shot in the chest by Lee Majors, just as Lee thought he was going to draw his gun him at hit Bert Freed instead. *''The High Chaparral: The Deceivers (1968)'' [Chio]: Fighting on an out of control freight wagon, he is punched into the traces of the rear horses by Henry Darrow, as he slips to the ground he is trampled to death. (Thanks to Brian) *''The High Chaparral: The Forge Of Hate (1970)'' [Grey Wolf]: Leader of a band of renegade apaches, they are attacking the Cannon family when Apache chief Michael Baseleon rides up. The attack ends and they parley, then Loggia's body stiffens up and he falls dead off his horse. As there was no wound he must have had a heart attack. (Thanks to Brian) *''Magnum P.I.: Don't Eat The Snow In Hawaii (1980)'' [Phillippe "La Bulle" Trusseau]: Shot dead in the airport restroom by Tom Selleck. (Thanks to Brian) *''Intrigue'' (1988 TV) [Higbe]: Killed by an assassin, he dies Scott Glenn's arms after Scott returns to the park bench. *''The Outer Limits: Final Appeal (2000)'' [Justice Earl Clayton]: Killed in an explosion (along with everyone else in the room) after Wallace Langham leaves a bomb in the courtroom. (Thanks to Neil) *''Touched by an Angel: Restoration'' (2000) [Chandler Crowne]: Dies of old age, after finally telling a film student, Noelle Parker, the real reason he changed the title of his watershed film 80 years ago. Connections *Father of Kristina Loggia *Father-in-law of James LeGros Gallery Sykes.jpg|character Sykes in Oliver & Company Sykes' defeat.jpg|Animated death in Oliver & Company Frank Lopez death.PNG|Robert Loggia in Scarface Robert Loggia TbaA 704 09.jpg|Noelle Parker and Robert Loggia after his death in 'Touched by an Angel'. Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Category:Death scenes by burning Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Category:Death scenes by biting Loggia, Robert Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:2015 Deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:WB Stars Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors With Over 200 Role In Films Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:World War Two veteran Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Korean War veteran Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Actors who died in M. Night Shyamalan Movies Category:MGM Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the Orion universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Directors